


Big Brother

by drummerqueen



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drummerqueen/pseuds/drummerqueen
Summary: You are in labour and your little son, Ben, is very excited about it.





	Big Brother

You were pregnant. 

Like… a lot. 

You were more than pregnant to be honest.

You were having contractions.

You were in labour.

It wasn’t your first time. Roger and you already had a son, a beautiful little blondie called Ben. Although sometimes the genes of his father showed up, he was normally calmed and sweet. He was three years old by then and you knew it was the perfect time to give him some company. 

And the time seemed to arrive. 

You were calmed because the contractions weren’t happening close enough in time to be worried, you knew you had time to arrive to the hospital without a reason to panic. But… you also knew that Roger was going to panic. He was so excited with the idea of having a girl this time that he had been nervous since he knew the great news. 

Luckily for you, it was 4 o’clock in the morning and he was deep asleep so you could get up and prepare the things. You called Freddie and Jim so that they would come up to pick up Ben, you packed the necessary things and changed your clothes. Only when you had all prepared you woke up Roger.

“Honey” You move his shoulder a little bit.

“Mmmm?” He slightly opened his eyes.

“We have to go”

“Where?”

“To the hospital, I’m in labour”

“Ok…” You knew his just awake brain needed time to process what was happening, so you just wait sitting on the bed for the storm to come. “WHAT?” There it was. He got up impossibly faster and started to take off his pijama awkwardly. “WE NEED TO HURRY”

“Rog… Calm down, honey. I already have all prepared” You approached him to help him with his clothes. 

“We have to call somebody to take care of Ben, the bag is not prepared…”

“Fred and Jim are on his way to pick up Ben and the bag is packed, you only need to change your clothes and wake up Ben and I’ll wait by the door till the couple arrive, ok?”

“Ok…” He took deep breaths to calm himself a little. “The contractions are-?”

 

“We have time, they are not too close to each other, don’t worry” You caressed his cheek.

“Alright…” He pressed your hand against him. “I’m going to tell Ben” He kissed your palm and leave.

\----------------

“Hey, buddy…” Ben was deep asleep but he quickly opened his big blue eyes and turned when he heard the voice of his father. “Mum and dad had to go, ok?”

“Why?”

“Because your little sister wants to get out of mom’s belly”

“Oh!” He sat on the bed with excitement. “I am going to be a big brother soon?”

Roger smiled at him and disturbed gently his hair . “Yes, very soon” The little boy smiled back to his father. “You have to stay with uncle Fred and uncle Jim, ok?”

“Ok”

“You will come to meet your sister as soon as possible, I promise” He gave Ben a kiss on his forehead and helped him to prepare himself for when his uncles came. Then, they went downstairs just when the doorbell rang. 

“Uncles to the rescue!” 

You smiled at Fred, he was probably the most excited one. He adored Ben and you were sure that he was going to adore the little girl too. “Hi, boys”

“I’M GOING TO BE A BIG BROTHER!” You could hear your son behind you. Maybe he was the one who was more excited. 

He was on Roger’s arms, both of them smiling happily “You’re going to be the best big brother ever” You told him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

He smiled at you and Roger passed him to Jim and a handed a little bag to Fred. “Here you have everything you need, we’ll call you as soon as the baby is here”

“Don’t worry, darling. We’ll have fun till you call us, right Bennie?”

“YES!”

“He should sleep a little more”

“But I can’t sleep now, papa! I’M SO NERVOUS!”

You all laughed, he was so cute right now being that excited. 

“Don’t listen to your father, you and I aren’t going to sleep” Fred winked at him and he tried to wink him back but he closed both eyes instead.

“You know… It’s not fair that I have to take care of two hysterical children at the same time…”

“Sorry, Jim…” You patted his back funnily. “Well… we have to go now, this is getting more and more intense”

“God! Yes! C’mon, everybody out” 

You wave goodbye to everybody and got in the car. Roger was nervous again so you decided to put a hand on his leg trying to reassure him. “It’s ok, love”

“I know… but I can’t help myself. I can’t believe we are going to be parents again”

“But here we are” You both smiled to each other.

“And this time is a girl…” He paused for a while, organizing his thoughts. “You know I adore Ben but I already feel she’s going to be the best, girls are always the best”

“C’mon! Ben is the most adorable thing in the world”

“I’m not saying he isn’t, I’m just saying that I’m so happy to have a baby girl. Since the moment the doctor told us I just promise myself everyday that I’m going to protect her for the rest of life, and I’m not saying again that I’m not going to do the same with Bennie but… you know…”

“Babe, I know you are going to be the best father to her, but believe when I say that she’s going to know how to protect herself, her mother is going to be sure of that”

“Oh, I’m sure of it! She has the strongest women as a mother, she’s going to be a badass” You both laughed. “Well, here we are”

Once in the hospital all was pretty fast. Being your second labour things were easier than the first time and in less than 2 hours the little girl was with you. Roger did amazing as the first time, holding your hand strongly, kissing your forehead every time an intense contraction shaked your body, telling you how much he loved you and how good you were doing it. And once the doctors passed her to you and he saw her face, he couldn’t help himself and a couple of tears run down his cheek.

“She’s so beautiful…” 

“Yes, she is, right?” You couldn’t help yourself neither and you felt your own tears running down your cheek. You gave her a little kiss on her forehead and looked at the drummer smiling. “She looks a lot like you”

“No way! She looks like you, c’mon! Maybe the eyes…”

“Do you want to pick her up?”

He smiled at you and held her carefully, giving her little pecks.

Once you were at the hospital room, Roger immediately called everyone with the good news. The firsts to arrive were John and Veronica, that arrived with a big teddy bear for the baby, then Brian appeared with a book for kids about animals and finally, Fred and Jim appeared with your little Ben. All the previous excitement now seemed to have turned into fear, he was hugging Fred’s leg and looking to both of you without knowing what to do.

“Hey, buddy! Come here” Rog crouched to pick Ben up, the little boy walked towards his father hesitantly. Once in his arms, the drummer approached him to the cradle were his new little sister was sleeping peacefully.

The eyes of the little blondie went wide when he saw her, any words capable of forming. 

“What do you think? She’s cute, right?” His father asked and he nodded. 

“She’s cuter than me…” He finally said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

“Hey… You are equally cute, champ” 

“Your father is right, Bennie. Come here!” You opened your arms as a signal to Roger to pass you your son. He did carefully not to disturb you too much and once he was in your arms you hugged him strongly. “I know you are going to see that now your sister needs a lot of attention but it’s something normal, she is not capable of doing anything by herself now and we need to help, all of us, including you”

“Me?”

“Yes, you”

“Oh…”

“And now that she is here, it doesn’t mean that we don’t love you or that we love your less than before, ok?”

“Ok…” He wasn’t completely sure but he agreed.

“Hey, Ben! Do you want to hold her?” Roger told him with the baby in her arms.

“I don’t know…”

“C’mon! You’ll like it” You encouraged him, giving him a kiss on the head.

He followed his father commands not very sure of what he was doing. He sat next to his father on the sofa of the hospital room and he put the baby on her lap and told him to hold his head with hand and with the other to press her against his body. “Be careful, she’s very fragile now” 

“If she is too heavy for you, passed her back to your father” You added to Roger’s warning.

“I am strong” 

Everybody laughed “Yes, you are, sweetheart” 

He stayed like that, with his little sister in his arms, a little pressed against his body to be able to support her weight better, looking at her. “What’s her name?”

“What do you want her name to be?” The drummer asked.

“Mmmm… it’s very difficult… I have a list at home”

“Have you done a list with possible names for the baby?”

“Yes, uncle Freddie helped me with it the other day”

“Did he?” You and Roger gave him a look and he smirked. “And do you have a favorite one?”

“Well…” He looked down to her sister again and smiled. “I think I want her to be called May”

“May? Like uncle Brian?” 

“Yes, papa!”

“That’s so sweet of you, Bennie” His uncle said to him while trying with all his forces not to cry.

“There was a million names in that list using my name of one of my cats’ and he had to pick the one from Bian…” Freddie was complaining with his hand on his face.

“Sorry, Fred, it not my fault that the kid has good taste” Brian winked to him and he snorted in response.

“Are you sure, Ben?” Roger asked. 

“Yes… please?”

The drummer looked at you and you smiled to him,. You had decided that your son was going to be the one to choose the name long ago. “Then she will be called May”

“YES!” That was too loud and May woke up, opening his eyes for the first time to Ben to see them. “Wow… she has blue eyes like me!”

“Yes, she looks a lot like you when you were born”

“Really?

“Yes, you both have the luck to look like your beautiful mother”

“That’s not true… you look like-” 

Before you could add something more, Roger santed up to sit on the bed where you were and kiss you. “I’m so proud of you”

“Why?”

“Because you have given birth to two amazing human beings”

“You helped a little, you know” You smiled to him.

“Yeah… but you have literally carried them inside you, I can’t compete with that” You both laughed. 

You placed your hand on his cheek, rubbing small circles with your thumb. “I’m so proud of you too, Rog”

“Of me? Why?”

“I was already proud of the musician but since we had Ben I am proud of the family man too”

“I repeat… Why?”

“Because you make the pregnancy much more easy, knowing every time what I need and how to make me feel better when I’m in my downs and, if that wasn’t enough, you are an amazing father. Right, Bennie?”

“Mmmm?” He was only paying attention to his little sister.

“Is dad a great father?” 

“The best” He smiled.

“See… He adores you and you thought he was going to hate you”

Tears started accumulating in his eyes. “I love you”

“I love you too” You smiled to him and you kissed again.

“And why aren’t you married?” Ben said suddenly.

“What?” You asked your son.

“People marry people that loves, like uncle John with aunt Veronica”

You didn’t know what to answer to that and Roger seemed lost too but tried to explain it to Ben. “Look… some people who are in love decide to marry and other not but either way it’s ok”

“But… I want you to be married”

“Why?”

“Because… I don’t know, papa… In the films all the princess end up marrying the prince and you say mum is your princess… you have to marry her”

“Yes, Rog, you have to marry her” John teased while laughing in a corner.

By that time you were both melting again at how cute your son was and panicking because you didn’t know how was going to end all of that.

“But son… This is not a film, this is real life and it’s ok not be married, that doesn’t mean I love your mother less”

“But then… how do you know you are going to be together forever?”

“I… I just simply know”

“No! You have to marry her! May wants that too”  
Roger smiled at his words. “How do you know that?”

“I just simply know”

“Touche” Freddie said at the back.

Roger sat again next to him and took May in her arms. “Look… let’s going to do something. If this little angel when is capable of speak wants your mother and I to marry too I will ask her to be my wife, ok?” He looked at you insecure of your reaction but your sparkling eyes and your smile calmed him immediately.

“Ok! And when is she going to talk?”

“She needs months for that”

“Months?! That’s a lot! Can she learn faster?”

“I’m afraid not, Bennie” 

“Well… I will teach her!”

“That’s nice but you have to be patient”

“I don’t like being patient”

“You got that from your father” You said gaining a disapproval look from Roger.

“Papi…”

“Yes?”

“I like holding her”

“Do you want to do it again?”

He nodded in excitement and took her again. 

He was since then the best big brother ever. 

And thanks to his insistence... Roger and you finally got married.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading as always! This is not exactly focus on reader's relation with Roger but I wanted to do it so here it is. Tell me what do you think! Love you <3


End file.
